<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running, Chasing the Sun by stayupped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889856">Running, Chasing the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/pseuds/stayupped'>stayupped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Obsession MV, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers maybe soon?, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/pseuds/stayupped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But at this moment, it just meant that Sehun is stuck in this desert miles away from his home, alone with his enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Käi/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CASE–94: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running, Chasing the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: C-127<br/>This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.</p><p>Author's Note: thank you to mod Vivi for this ficfest! It's my first time ever joining and writing a fic so I hope you enjoy lol shoutout to my beta jess who helped me through this all and the title of this fic is from Oasis by Exo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The Tree of Life, as the name suggests, gave life to the planet they used to live in, Exoplanet. People prayed to and worshipped the tree that gave them life and energy . It was a perfect utopia where people lived together in harmony, though it didn’t last too long.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It started with a prayer of one person - an ill prayer to take what their neighbor has.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It didn’t take long for people’s selfish wishes to pile up, to the point that it created a new aspect to the tree . If the Tree of Life grants life, it’s shadow, called the Red Force, is the exact opposite. It dried up everything that it touched and corrupted whoever came in contact with its force.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Twelve men from Exoplanet fought to separate the Red Force from the Tree of Life. This spurred the start of The War. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Since then, the war has been persisting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed down the white, empty hallway. A man is running - his breathing ragged, heartbeat pounding against his chest. The dark orbs of his enemy - his clone, a doppelganger - was stuck in his mind. He can’t get the image of his clone staring at him out of his mind. The man, Sehun, can feel his legs giving up as he recalled what had happened earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Can anyone hear me?!” he yelled to his intercom. There was no response, just static. Sehun bit his lower lip as worry started to overwhelm him.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he tells himself. His brothers are much stronger than they look. They couldn’t be defeated by a fake version of themselves. </p><p> </p><p>A few months earlier, they received information about the Red Force trying to replicate the power possessed by EXO, the Tree of Life guardians against the Red Force. Unlike the rest of the citizens of the Exoplanet, only the twelve of them received supernatural abilities and powers to manipulate certain elements around them. </p><p> </p><p>The Red Force has managed to conquer a small city, miles away from the capital in Exoplanet. That’s where the clones, EXØ , are. The EXO was forced to make a move when they managed to take hostage of their leader, Suho, when EXØ  were demanding the rest of the EXO to come out and <em> play </em> in their new home. With two men down and Lay on an expedition to another part of the planet, only five of them were left.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stayed on the base, monitoring the Red Force while keeping an eye on his doppelganger, Sehün, keeping him at an arrow point. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team head to where the EXØ  is but things went bad when Chanyeol encountered Chanyeøl, an unstable version of him, in a fight. </p><p> </p><p>The outside air was cold and Sehun’s breathing ragged when he went out of the base. The full moon was shining brightly above him. The base felt much larger without the people residing in it. He called out to the wind to carry him to where the EXØ  are with not much of a plan. Maybe, just maybe, he can do something instead of sitting around in the base.</p><p> </p><p>The ground was suddenly gone beneath him and Sehun fell, tumbling down the hill as the sun shone above him mercilessly. He groaned and rolled to his back, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the sunlight. The ground beneath him was unstable and  it took a moment to gather his senses that he’s laying on sand. His stomach churned and bile was crawling up to his throat but he pushed it down; he was never one to get used to teleportation. </p><p> </p><p>But who had teleported him? </p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself up slowly, grunting in pain, as he remembered the arrow that was still miraculously embedded on his chest, right above where his heart is. He was lucky to be wearing a bulletproof vest beneath his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the base data lacked intel on what EXØ  was capable of, resulting in Sehun's slow reaction when Sehün changed the trajectory of his arrow back to him. </p><p> </p><p>Dusting the sand away from his pants and hands, he began to take a look at his surroundings and he noticed there wasn’t much to see around. There was only sand, endless layers of sand, as far as he could see. There was a brief moment of exhilaration running through him; Sehun had never seen the desert before. He heard of them before from Suho, considering the older man had done more missions than he could count and had always made sure to tell him of the places he had seen.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he takes a closer look at his surroundings, it turns out it’s not that empty like he first thought it to be. He can see rusted, long pipes half buried in the sand, showing signs that people used to live here. There are several vegetations, small cactuses, and tiny grass that Sehun had never seen before along with giant rocks that provided him some shade. He decided to move forward, unsure if he could find any form of civilization around here but it’s worth the try, or maybe hope<b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>“Kai?!” Sehun shouted to the desert, pulling the arrow out from his chest as he began to tumble forward. “Kai?!” he shouted louder, but all he could receive was the silence in the desolate desert. He took a sharp breath, forcing himself to walk faster to the north, or at least what he <em>thinks</em> is north, judging by the direction the wind is blowing from. </p><p> </p><p>With his wind power, Sehun could fly back to the base if he wanted to but judging from how dry the desert is and how the sun shone mercilessly on his back, he doubted he could last long before dying of dehydration. He hoped that Kai was with him so he could help teleport him back to their headquarters. </p><p> </p><p>That thought alone made him stop in his tracks, his head pounding repeatedly at the realization that hits him. Kai <em> wasn’t </em> at the headquarters; he was teleported away by Käi away from them. Besides, Kai’s teleportation would only work when he directly touches the object or person <em> and </em> his powers are only limited to the places he has ever visited before. To top it off, Kai has never been to the desert before. </p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline rushed through him when he sensed looming danger, taking a step back as something fell right before his eyes. He glanced down only to find the same arrow that had pierced him earlier and when Sehun looked up, he saw Käi standing a few feet away from him, mismatched eyes boring down on him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Sehun has never seen Kai not smiling. Even in the face of danger, the teleporter always has a small smile on his face, as if he’s challenging death to come and take him. Kai has the biggest smile, cares too little for personal space, and would affectionately maintain physical contact with them. Sehun has always been thankful for that. </p><p> </p><p>For Sehun who was always drowning in anxiety and doubt, Kai is like a reminder that he’s alright and not alone. It’s as if he has a sixth sense whenever Sehun starts to slip in the sea of anxiety - the anxiety that can make him lose control of his powers and hurt everyone that he loves. After all, wind is one of the most unstable elements that comes from the Tree of Life. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Sehun-ah,” Kai’s deep yet smooth voice reassures Sehun as he hugged him tight against his chest, “the wind is strong, but Sehunnie is stronger. You don’t have to bear it alone, we’re here with you.” </p><p> </p><p>And since then, Sehun felt the hurricane inside him calm down a bit. </p><p> </p><p>If Kai is warm then Käi is cold - guess it’s only natural. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt chill running down his spine as he stared back to the clone’s mismatched eyes. It’s so different from Kai’s; it’s so cold and predatory. Sehun feels like he’s a wounded weak animal beneath that gaze. A second passes and then another one, neither of them dared to make the first move to attack. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the rest of the X-members, they had the least information on Käi’s ability. Sure, it’s the same power that Kai possesses but just like other clones, there’s always something superior about their powers. The clones are man-made - made to surpass the original. Baekhyun can control the light, blinding his enemies with a sudden burst of light while Bäekhyun can gather light energy and turn them into light beams that can cut through even diamonds. Chen can generate and manipulate electricity while Chën can go as far as controlling thunderclouds. </p><p> </p><p>There are several rumors of Käi’s teleportation ability but Sehun has never been the one to believe in rumors. None can confirm how different the clone’s abilities are with Kai’s as none of the troops that encountered Käi never made it back to the base. The same goes for their three members--brothers, Tao, Kris and Luhan. Just the thought of the three of them made his heart ache and blood boil. Their killer is right in front of him now; Sehun should avenge their fallen brothers. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun sprinted towards the other as Käi’s face remained cold and stoic before he turned his back away from him. He halted immediately, the uneven floor made him tumble down to his feet again trying to gain balance as he can feel more sand filling up the inside of his boots. Sehun looked at the other’s broad shoulders in confusion, then anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you<em> dare </em>run away,” Sehun spat out, venom dripping from his words as he clenched his fists together to forcefully yank the other’s shoulder back. To his surprise, Käi didn’t teleport away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“You killed them.” He gritted his teeth, fists on the collar of the shorter’s top. Käi just tilted his head to the side, mismatched eyes looked at him funny and confused as if he didn't know what Sehun was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the memories of Tao, Kris and Luhan flooded in his mind. The time when Luhan tested his telekinetic ability to lift him up in the air, Kris teaching him how to fly by manipulating the wind in the sky to balance him out, and Tao telling stories and theories of time Even if young Sehun doesn’t understand what he was talking about, he adored how passionate Tao speak about them. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s an old settlement not far from here.” Sehun jolted away from the other, his lower lip quivered when he heard Kai’s voice--no, Käi. The clone still has his eyes on him, emotionless and distant, for a few moments before he turned his back away from Sehun, walking away. The taller blinked. Confused is an understatement. He doesn’t understand Käi at all, why did he tell him that? Aren’t they supposed to be enemies? Did he expect him to follow? </p><p> </p><p>Then again, Sehun doesn’t have much option to begin with so he followed the other begrudgingly. His throat feels dry and is starting to feel sore. The sun is getting hotter with each step he takes. He feels hot under the layers of his clothes. Compared to Käi, he’s much more <em> clothed. “Guess the production of EXØ  costs too much for them to have proper clothing,” </em>the wind bearer thought, following the clone from a safe distance. </p><p> </p><p>He feels like he’s been walking for hours now; the sun is starting to set and his stomach growling loudly. His body feels so heavy as he tries to keep up with Käi, who shows no sign of slowing down or exhaustion at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how much longer are we going to walk?” he asked, voice so sore and raspy. Käi stopped in his tracks to look back at him, expressionless and not even breaking a sweat unlike Sehun whose back is practically drenched in sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt uneasy as he met those heterochromatic eyes. “Why did you bring me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in the way - ” he was surprised that the clone would answer him “ - of others,” he explained before turning his back and proceeding to walk again. Sehun bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists as he watched Käi’s figure going further away from him. He has to go back to his members as soon as possible but in the meantime, he’ll follow the other as he wants to get away from the sun as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>His legs finally gave out and he fell; thankfully the sand is much softer than concrete. He’s sure that Käi is trying to kill him slowly. Well, he’s doing pretty well now because Sehun feels his consciousness starting to fade in and out of him. Maybe this time when he closes his eyes, it’ll finally be his last. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a sudden gust of wind and, just like that, he couldn’t feel the sun shining down harshly on him. The ground is much more sturdy and solid, unlike how it was two seconds ago. Sehun opened his eyes and noticed that the view has changed; Käi had teleported him. He sat up, looking for the said teleporter before he noticed the familiar structure of an apartment before him.</p><p> </p><p>Almost half of the structure is drowned beneath the sand and Sehun notices that the view is the same everywhere he looks. The place looks like an abandoned city. Not only does it look abandoned, but it also seems like it was attacked... ruined intentionally. It was a remnant of a war zone. It was apparent that not only was the building ruined, but also the lives of its former inhabitants. It seems like this city was destroyed for a long time already - nature was already taking over. Sand was all over the place, looking like it wanted to drown the tragedy that happened in this place.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was cut off by Käi who appeared so suddenly right in front of him. For a few moments, they did nothing but stare at each other, as if they’re trying to find answers. Then Käi threw something towards him and he caught it in his hand before looking at what it was - a coconut. Käi doesn’t look like he’s going to give any explanation to him and Sehun doesn’t try to find any answers on where Käi found the damn coconut. He controls the density of the wind and makes it strong enough to slice the top of the coconut before he devoured its water. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun drank as if he hadn't been fed for a month. Ripping the flesh of the coconut with his teeth and clumsily removing his gloves to claw on the flesh, he finished the coconut in mere seconds. When he looked up, he realized that Käi was just staring at him the whole time. The difference now is that he’s sitting a few feet away from him and Sehun’s ears felt warm in embarrassment. He clears his throat, trying to compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten yet?” Sehun asked.</p><p> </p><p>Käi shook his head in reply. “Eating is not a necessity for us,” he answered in a small voice, eyes still on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you the one who teleported me here?” Another nod from the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you teleport me here? Why are you doing this? Are you going to kill me? Return me back to the base right now!” It was clear that Sehun is feeling frustrated from the harsh tone of his voice. How can he not? He’s stuck in the middle of the desert with the enemy. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Käi answered all of his questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did,” he started. “I was ordered to,” he continued, “I’m not allowed to kill you, Sehün’s orders. I can’t, I don’t know where your base is,” he answered solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun took a deep breath. A part of him is relieved that the enemy didn’t know their main base - that means that they have the upper hand since the EXØ  can’t send an army to their base. But at this moment, it just meant that Sehun is stuck in this desert miles away from his home, alone with his enemy. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Käi confuses him. </p><p> </p><p>A week must have passed, but Sehun stopped counting the days until the third day he’s stuck in the desert. Like a routine, Käi would teleport somewhere in the morning and come back with something edible when the sun started to shine down intensely right above. He’s not sure what to make of the situation. Sehun believes that Käi is keeping him alive because of Sehün’s command. He’s not sure what Sehün would do to Käi if he were to accidentally kill his original. </p><p> </p><p>He has discarded his jacket, leaving him with only the black sleeveless turtleneck underneath. Sehun collected several rocks and torn fabric around the settlement, it’s not much but at least it could keep them both warm through the night. Käi came back with a slab of meat just in time when Sehun started the fire. His hands are caked with blood but he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. “I found an animal,” Käi spoke, reading the confused look on Sehun’s face, “I...don’t know what the name of the animal is but it seems edible, I cleaned it too,” he continued, a little bit flustered as he look at the slab of meat. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not thinking of eating it raw, right?” Sehun sighed, gesturing his hand so that Käi would hand the meat to him, Käi just looked at him with wide eyes. “I’ll try to cook it with the fire, don’t expect anything delicious,” he warned, putting more torn pieces of cloth and using his wind power to raise the fire, using the arrow as a stick and began cooking the meat. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there any oasis nearby?” Sehun asked as Käi sat across him, eyes trained at the meat that’s cooking in between them. The other nodded, eyes focused on the meat as if it’s the first time he saw a meat being roasted this way. “Three jumps, 20 kilometers from here to the west,” he specified and Sehun hummed in reply. He didn’t ask him further, unsure if he trusts Käi to teleport him there. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun ate in silence when night came. At this point he has grown to the bland taste of the food Käi provided him with. He isn’t complaining, as long as it keeps him alive, he’ll gladly accept it. He wasn’t able to finish the meat and let it warm up by the fire as he retreats back to the covering hoping that he could sleep. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, sleep doesn’t come easy for him. Sehun glanced towards the broad back of Käi, the faint light flickering from the fire highlighted his figure more. He suddenly thought of Kai and the rest of his brothers. Without a doubt, he knows that they are looking for him; they would never give up on him that easily and Sehun will do whatever it takes to survive so that he can reunite with his brothers again, even if it means using the clone before him.  </p><p> </p><p>That makes him wonder what the connections the EXØ  members have with each other. Are they searching for Käi as much as the EXO are with him? Or did they assume he perished already?  To him, EXO is like his second family. He was brought to the base at a very young age and practically grew up with them. They were irreplaceable and Sehun would die for them if he had to. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s not like that with EXØ  or at least, that’s what he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it like with you and the rest of your members?” Sehun asked as he drank up the water in the cactus that Käi brought. A shudder ran down his spine when his mismatched eyes found his. There’s no menace but locking eyes with EXØ ’s killing machine would bring some kind of fear, right?</p><p> </p><p>Käi stared at him with wide eyes, there’s something soft coming from his expression before he turned back to stare to the horizon as if to hide it. “Why...Why do you want to know?” came a soft response from Käi, almost timid even. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun shifted uncomfortably. “I’m just… curious, that’s all.” He shrugged, fingers tracing lines on the sand. The silence coming from Käi made Sehun think that he refused to answer him, but then Käi shifted, looking over his shoulder to meet Sehun’s gaze shyly. “Are you...do you...really want to know?” </p><p> </p><p>The look in Käi’s mismatched eyes is so innocent, almost vulnerable; like a child asking if he’s allowed another piece of candy for the night. Sehun gulped, averting his eyes, unable to stand the innocence reflected on the other’s eyes. He took a deep breath and got up to sit next to Käi but still keeping some distance--not that it matters, he’s with a teleporter. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He really wants to know, that’s a fact. But he did it not out of pure curiosity. No, Sehun didn’t forget his mission to exterminate the EXØ . He wanted to know how they work as a team, their individual tasks, and how they execute those plans. If he knows them then they can defeat the EXØ  with less casualty. </p><p> </p><p>Käi gulped down, looking confused and lost before he averted his gaze as if he didn't expect Sehun to say yes. It makes him feel as if he’s talking to Kai-- as if he’s talking to a human. He finds it endearing that Käi seems genuinely shy talking to Sehun and for whatever reason, Sehun felt bad. He wanted to know so that he could take the EXØ  down efficiently. Sehun feels like he’s taking advantage of Käi for this. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun saw his lower lip quivering, taking a deep breath before he spoke up, “We never got along. We’re always competing, betting who among us is going to kill our original first.” Käi glanced up at him briefly, his gesture seems to show how guilty he is talking about it. “We despise each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Sehun guessed it. He deduced that if EXO’s bonds are much thicker than blood then the EXØ  must be the opposite. Somehow, there’s more sadness and longing rather than hate in his voice. Kai is always vulnerable with his feelings, unable to mask his emotions well when he’s hurting. He sees Kai in Käi; it has been a week or so since they have been stuck together but Sehun feels Käi slowly unravelling himself now.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just hummed in response, the silence no longer awkward and the wind bearer saw the man beside him in a new light. “You can eat it if you want to.” He nods at the meat he had eaten and Käi looked at him with wide eyes. “Just because you can live without food, it doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to eat” - he shrugged - “take it, I’m full already. Wasting food is bad.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad?” Käi tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Suho said it is, they’ll cry if you throw them away.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Käi slowly nodded, looking at the slab of meat before hesitantly taking it. A small smile appeared on his lips, it’s faint but it’s there. He looked at Sehun again and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you,” he said softly.  </p><p> </p><p>Sehun wasn’t expecting that at all but he nodded anyways, cheeks feeling warm and he deduced it was because he was sitting by the fire. Käi looked happy when he first bit into the meat and chewed it. It looks like it was the best meat he had ever eaten even though to Sehun it was bland and ordinary. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>Käi answered him with an enthusiastic nod and in mere minutes, the meat was gone. “You practically inhaled it.” Sehun rested his head on his palm, looking at the other male gulping down the meat with a smile on his face--a smile suits his face a lot. </p><p> </p><p>The other laughs sheepishly, warmth spreads over Sehun’s chest, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He, then, notices the little details: the bright smile he had on his face, his eyes turning into crescents, and the stain on the corner of his lips. Without thinking, Sehun reached out, wiping the stain away with his thumb and Käi froze.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a messy eater, then again you are Kai so I guess that can’t be helped,” he sighed, wiping his thumb on the fabric of his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are but it’s alright, Kai never--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Kai,” Käi growled which made Sehun stop talking. Käi’s breathing quickened, trying to control his temper as his lips thinned out and jaw tightened. He got up immediately, eyes growing cold once again as he looked over the horizon. “I’m not Kai.” And with that, he disappeared. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sehun didn’t see Käi for a few days straight. Sehun would wake up to see water and food prepared for him but never the clone. Few nights have passed and Sehun kept replaying the scene that happened, the details of Käi trying to suppress his anger and hurt as he slowly willed himself to be the apathetic machine that he is. It pained Sehun just watching it now that he knows there’s a softer, innocent side of the clone and it hurts Sehun more that he’s the one who caused it. </p><p> </p><p>He was insensitive, an asshole. If there’s a list of ‘things to be discussed with a clone of your best friend’, he’s pretty sure that comparing him to his original wouldn’t be there. The days he spent alone spreads longer like a slow torture and the nights were lonesome. Sehun missed the other’s presence even if he doesn’t talk much with him. It feels like he’s slowly going insane - insane from the loneliness and the urge to apologize to the clone. That’s why on one day when the weather is much more favorable (or has he gotten used to the weather of the desert?), Sehun controlled the winds to lift him up and find Käi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 20 kilometers to the west  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It seems far-fetched to think that Käi is in the oasis but it’s the only place he knows currently. Sehun traveled west, the wind carrying him above ground and it wasn’t long until he could feel his throat drying up but he ignored that. The thought of finding Käi is much more important right now. True to what Käi said, Sehun could see tall palm trees in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun controlled the wind, landing softly on the semi-concrete ground as the scent of fresh water hits his nose. The black shirt he’s been using suddenly feels suffocating, the water looks tempting and all he wants to do is dip in it. He glanced around his surrounding, palm trees standing tall, he could see the desert behind them (more description of the oasis here). </p><p> </p><p>“Sehun?” a voice called on him and he immediately spun around, finding those mismatched eyes looking at him, confused. Sehun exhaled, as if there’s a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Käi emerged from the bushes, the sun shone against his tanned skin and Sehun held his breath again. </p><p> </p><p>No, he wouldn’t admit that Käi looks breathtaking right now. His skin looks golden right under the sun, his features are highlighted, those plump lips and sharp jaws look somewhat...alluring. Which is weird - he never felt this kind of attraction to Kai at all. There’s something different about Käi.</p><p> </p><p>Käi tilted his head, brows furrowed as worries were written over his face when Sehun didn’t answer him. “Are you okay?” he asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded. “Ye-yeah,” he stuttered, jogging towards the other. He feels relieved to find Käi, he feels happy that the other didn’t leave him alone in the desert. Käi doesn’t look so convinced with his words but he chose to remain silent and didn’t pry further instead, changing the topic. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked while still keeping his gaze on the wind bearer and Sehun could feel his heart beating louder in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to apologize,” he confesses, suddenly the ground beneath him is much more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Apo...logize?” Käi repeated, sounding much more confused as his eyes kept raking Sehun’s features for any answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for comparing you to Kai,” he apologized immediately, catching the other’s gaze as his eyes went wide at his apology.</p><p> </p><p>“You...don’t have to,” Käi said shyly, muttering in a small voice as he fidgeted with his fingers, lips jutting out into a pout and Sehun couldn’t help but find it adorable. “It’s my fault for snapping at you, I didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have every right to be mad at me. I was rude towards you so I deserved it.” He chuckles shyly, looking away feeling awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“I do?” Käi perked up, confused and Sehun gulped down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“But...why?” Käi asked shyly, looking down at the sand beneath his feet, refusing to look at Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun held his temple, unsure how to explain to the other. The male groaned in frustration, approaching the other male and held out his hands to which, Käi just looked at his stretched hands and back to his face as Sehun nodded at him to take his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Käi took his hands slowly. Sehun didn’t expect that his hands would be soft and warm. Sehun remembers vividly how his mother would hold his hands when she told him that it was wrong to climb the tree when he was six. Then he remembers how Suho held his hands when he told him it was alright to be afraid, it’s natural for him to be afraid of war. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun concludes that holding hands with someone else strengthens their bonds together, like the words he wants to tell or reassure would surely reach to the other rather than just saying it. It seems that Käi had felt the same feeling as him too as he held his hands and locked his gaze with his. Sehun wondered in the back of his mind on why he’s not afraid of Käi anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re alive. Even if you’re Kai’s clone” - Sehun takes a deep breath, noticing how Käi’s jaw tightened at the mention of his original - “it doesn’t mean that I should treat you less, your feelings are real, and it’s alright to be mad at me when I upset you.” </p><p> </p><p>Käi just looked at him, reading him, and Sehun can see that he’s processing his words before the clone nodded shyly. “Okay,” he said. “I understand,” he continued with more certainty this time and Sehun was relieved that he understood. “It’s okay to be mad at you,” he concluded and Sehun just smiles, nervously nodding as he lets go of the other’s hands to momentarily stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the first time,” Käi started and Sehun glanced back at the clone who’s holding his arm and looking back at the ground. He doesn’t know that the clone was timid like this, Sehun wouldn’t believe that this is the same Käi who killed thousands of their men, including his three brothers. A sharp pain of grief stabs his heart as he remembers them. Sehun can’t find himself to be mad at Käi as much as before right when his next words spill out of his lips as he smiles softly, “that someone is kind to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun can feel it. Something inside him wearing off, just the slightest, at Käi’s confession. He doesn’t know why he feels this way, the clone was supposed to be his enemy. Yet, Sehun feels pity, he can feel something inside him breaks at the sight of maybe Käi’s one and rarest sincere smile. </p><p> </p><p>“This is wrong,” Sehun mumbled, and Käi tilted his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you say something?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I…” He’s not even sure what to say. “I shouldn’t...you... you killed them.” He took a step back, he was conflicted. On one side, he feels like he just failed his mission. His enemy just lowered his guards for him, showing him his raw emotions and perhaps, completely trusting him with just a simple act of kindness. </p><p> </p><p>For the longest time, Käi has mostly been the thorn in their way. Unlike the other members who kept attacking from behind the defense lines, Käi was always on the frontlines, killing countless lives and soldiers mercilessly and a hard one to kill with that teleportation ability of his. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun should’ve used this opportunity to kill him while he has his guards down. The wind is here and Käi wouldn’t know what hit him if he sliced through his throat with the wind. It should’ve been easy, this is what he had planned on the back of his mind but he couldn’t. The time he spent with Käi lingered in his mind. Being stuck in the desert with the enemy shouldn’t make him know the other better, those only happen in fictional books and movies. Sehun feels like he just failed his entire team for not being able to take the clone’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Käi frowned, knowing full well what he meant, as if Sehun just reminded of what he was and who he is. Sehun could see the sadness in those mismatched eyes as he stared at his hands again, Käi must have seen the blood that had tainted his hands. “I won’t apologize for what I’ve done,” Käi said after a few moments of silence, still staring at his hands before he fixed his gaze on him. Sehun felt that same anger bubble up inside him, hands held tight into fists until his knuckles turned white and his blunt nails digging into his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to do what has to be done, to live,” he admitted and Sehun gulped down, his throat feeling dry, the anger slowly dissipating away from him so fast it left him empty and miserable, alone with his inner conflict. “Because that’s what I was created for, I cannot run away.” </p><p> </p><p>“To live?” Sehun repeated, unsure what Käi meant by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sehun, what do you do to the things that have become useless?” Käi asks with a small smile, a sad smile. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn’t answer, for he knows the answer to it already. Yet, Käi answered his own question anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“They get disposed of.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk about what happened in the oasis further. More like Sehun tries to not talk about it at all. He felt devastated at the fact that Käi would be disposed of once the Red Force has deemed him useless, it makes him angry and helpless so Sehun decided to just stop thinking about it. Soon they fell into a routine, Sehun insisted Käi take him when he’s finding food, with Sehun finding clean water or coconut and Käi finding anything edible around the oasis. </p><p> </p><p>They started to talk to each other more when Sehun eats his meal, sharing half of it with Käi. More like Sehun talked more while Käi just listened. He talked about various things, about animal kingdoms, countries, even Sehun’s favorite games and books. When Sehun finished telling Käi about these things, the sun started to set and Sehun was rewarded with Käi’s soft smile, mismatched eyes looking like they held the stars as he looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun had grown used to Käi’s presence around him, their bond has grown as more days have gone by where they are still stranded in the desert together.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like he’s not the only one who thinks that way. Käi too, hesitantly at first, closing their distance little by little when they sat together under the ruins waiting for the sun to set. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Sehun’s hand found its way to Käi’s. At first he was afraid of overstepping his boundaries but Käi held Sehun’s hand gently and with care as if it’s the most precious thing ever. Sehun subconsciously wrapped his arms around Käi’s back, pulling him closer as he talks about the latest video game he had just played as Käi rested his head on his shoulder, laughing softly when Sehun complained about Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s lockpicking skills when they barged into his bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day when the fire they’ve set has burned out, Sehun lay awake on the hard concrete that he had grown used to by now with Käi beside him. Sehun stared at the ceiling right above him, his mind wandering as the turmoil and anxiety within him started seeping out. </p><p> </p><p>“Sehun.” Käi’s voice broke him out of the reverie as he turned to look at Käi’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>The clone answered by pointing outside where the sky was clear and there’s thousands of glimmering stars visible. Sehun raised up to his elbow, eyes glued to the sky littered with stars shining brightly. It has been quite cloudy before, the nights have always been so dark and cold since they arrived in the desert but not this night. It’s the first time Sehun had seen a sky filled with stars. Käi gasped in awe, a wide smile on his lips as his eyes counted the thousands of dots painting the sky and Sehun couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the clone.</p><p> </p><p>Something fluttered inside his chest. The way Käi smiled and his pure curiosity has somewhat warmed their way inside his heart, making his heart beat go faster. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my first time seeing the stars like this,” Käi exhaled, eyes locked on the sky as he traces his fingers on the air as if he’s touching them. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun, who kept his eyes on the other’s features nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed before looking to the sky. “I’m glad to see it too.” With his sworn enemy, with him, with Käi. </p><p> </p><p>There is silence as they both stare at the sky, Sehun wished to the stars above that he could stay with Käi. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It happened the next day when they were out searching for food.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was washing his face in the pond after Käi teleported them to the oasis and he teleported away to find any animal or food for them to eat when he heard harsh breathing and footsteps appearing out of nowhere. He turned his head to his back and his eyes widened, meeting the same widened eyes of his comrade, Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun?” Kai gasped in disbelief, he looked worn out, dark eye bags under his eyes as he rushed towards him. Sehun feels tears pricking his eyes, no words coming out of him as he lets Kai engulfed him into a hug as Sehun sobbed on his shoulder, staining his black shirt with his tears. </p><p> </p><p>Kai runs his hand on his back soothingly as he cries. It’s been too long since he last saw him and Sehun had already given up hope that his brothers would find him but here he is, Kai, holding him tight as if he’s afraid to lose him again. </p><p> </p><p>“We thought we lost you for good,” he heard Kai say as he choked back on his tears. “I’ve searched for you in every corner of the world, and now I’ve found you.” he hugged Sehun tighter, letting him cry for as long as he needed and supporting his weight as Sehun could feel the fatigue and exhaustion seeping through his veins. </p><p> </p><p>Kai wiped away his tears, smiling softly, and muttering comforting words until Sehun stopped crying. He missed Kai’s gentle touches, how warm his hands are, and how comforting his mere presence is. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, Sehun. Everyone’s waiting for you,” Kai muttered, hands reaching towards his and Sehun froze. He didn’t grasp the other’s hand. Instead, he looked around the oasis, trying to look for the familiar face of Käi anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun? What’s wrong?” He ignored Kai’s question as his heartbeat started to pick up its pace. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no I can’t leave him alone.” Sehun looked at Kai’s face. There’s regret and fear written all over Sehun’s face that made the teleporter’s brows furrow in worry. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s alright, we’re not leaving without him.” Kai tries to comfort him but Sehun’s mind had already recalled the times he had spent with his clone. </p><p> </p><p>It’s funny how the thought of being away from Käi scares him. Without him knowing, Käi has already become a constant in his life. His mismatched eyes hide a certain warmth and affection every time Sehun gazed into them. He isn’t sure if the rest of the EXØ  would try to find him. He might be left for dead or, perhaps, left to live in this desert alone. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t have the heart to leave Käi alone. He wanted to do something for him, maybe it’s selfish but he wants to be with Käi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun?” Kai called out again, tugging on Sehun’s hand to bring him out of his reverie. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Käi.” Sehun sobbed softly, the dark expression that replaces Kai’s face hurts him that he inwardly winces. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s with you? Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, didn’t he?” Kai demanded and Sehun shook his head, taking a step back away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! He didn’t do any of that. Rather, he helped me. If it weren’t for him, I would’ve died out of hunger a long time ago,” Sehund defended. It wasn’t as if it was their agreement. Käi initially spared him on Sehün’s order and Sehun initially planned to kill him, too. But Kai doesn’t need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“He must have an ulterior motive, Sehun. You know how they are, he’s toying with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe what Kai said is true. Käi is his clone, he would know him better than anyone else. But Sehun doesn’t think Käi is capable of that at all. Those warm smiles, the excitement in his tone when he called Sehun’s name. Sehun doesn’t want to admit it, but it stirred something in his stomach. Thinking of Käi makes him feel at ease; being with him makes him feel relaxed. In just a span of a few months, Käi has suddenly become someone that Sehun couldn’t ever replace. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s just… alone.” Sehun exhaled, unable to argue with Kai as his heart wretched at the thought of having to face Käi again as enemies. Sehun clutched his chest, feeling the sudden ache in his heart. “I don’t know how to explain it but Käi isn’t lying to me. Deep down, he isn’t a bad person… because he’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai stood silent, biting his lower lip as if he’s contemplating on something. Sehun just stared at him, eyes filled with some kind of hope that Kai would understand him. Because Sehun doesn’t want to choose between his brothers and Käi. Call him selfish but he wants them all on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fine!” Kai finally exhaled, throwing his arms into the air in frustration before running his hand through his hair. Sehun’s eyes might be shining so bright right now, hugging the other so tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“That was quick,” Sehun giggled, pulling away from the older, a smile etched on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Well - ” Kai started running his hand through his hair as he looked away from him “ - I kind of suspect that he’s doing what he was told, unlike the other clones who have their own goals and motives. Clone me is different; he tries to kill me because he was ordered to. I think I’m able to persuade him to join the other side if only he doesn’t hate me too much.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s smile grew wider, teeth showing as he nodded, happy that Kai also came to the same conclusion as him. “I saved you all the trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Kai’s turn to laugh, ruffling his hair adoringly. “Guess you did.”  </p><p> </p><p>“But just so you know, the others wouldn’t agree with you,” Kai reminded. “I agree because I kind of feel the same way. I don’t think he’s bad, he just doesn’t have any choice,” he admitted, Sehun looked up at him in disbelief. Käi’s words of him being disposed of when the Red Force deemed him useless ringing in his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that.” He flicked Sehun’s forehead lightly. “What makes you think he’ll agree to go with you?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow while Sehun was rubbing his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I can be convincing at times.” Sehun huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighed, putting his hand on his face. “I guess you’re right on that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, where is he?” Kai started to look around the place. It amazed Sehun that Kai would agree with him this easily. But he’s thankful for that, Sehun feels calm and light now that Kai is on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” </p><p> </p><p>A cold voice sliced through from behind, both Sehun and Kai turned his head to look at Käi beneath the palm trees. Kai stood in front of him on instinct but Sehun doesn’t want to be protected. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt cold trailing down his spine, brows furrowed in worry as Käi stood a few feet away from them, his eyes cold and emotionless boring down to the two originals with an expression he can’t read. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Neither of them dared to move. As if any movement would trigger something. Sweat trailed down from the side of his face, an uneasy feeling started to wobble inside him. Käi’s gaze shifted to Kai. Sehun followed his gaze, Kai’s jaw tightened, eyes glaring as a silent threat not for the clone to step closer. Käi’s remained impassive. </p><p> </p><p>“Käi,” Sehun called out hesitantly and both of their eyes are now on him. He doesn’t know what to say. The younger couldn’t help but feel that if he doesn’t say anything, both Kai and Käi would try to kill each other and he doesn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>Käi remained silent, looking at Sehun and Kai back and forth before lifting his hand up, staring at his palm. “What is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Both Kai and Sehun looked at each other in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“My heart is uneasy. It feels like there’s a turmoil within me and I feel so helpless.” He clutched his hand as he directed his glare at Kai. Sehun can see how Kai flinched, gulping down the bile in his throat. “I want to be beside Sehun, why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s jealousy,” Kai answered and Käi held his hand together until his knuckles turned white.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get rid of it then,” Käi said calmly, crouching down, eyes never leaving Kai, it’s as if Sehun was never there. “I’ll get rid of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No--!” Sehun lurched forward but he couldn’t catch up to the speed of two teleporters as they both were gone faster than Sehun could blink. Sehun tumbled down to his knees, eyes scanning around his surroundings as he caught a glimpse of both Kais before they disappeared again. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Both of you!” Sehun yelled on top of his lungs until his throat felt sore. That seemed to catch Käi’s attention who had Kai by the collar of his shirt. Käi regarded him with blown pupils before he vanished, making Kai stumble on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t--!” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt a hand wrapping around his throat, then the scenery changed as Käi let him go. Sehun gathered up the wind around him to roll away from the clone before he could attack him. Sehun glanced up at Käi’s mismatched eyes, his tightened jaw, and clenched fists. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t supposed to happen!” he said in a strained voice, face contorted with pain and anger that it sends a sharp pain right to his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“To hell with Sehün’s order! I’ll kill you! I’m not supposed to be hesitating in front of my enemy!” Käi clutched the side of his head, his nails digging painfully on his scalp. “I’m broken. It's all because of you!” He then glared at Sehun, eyes filled with remorse and confusion on the feeling that he had never felt before. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, for an artificial human who was bred to be nothing but a weapon of war, he wouldn’t understand empathy. Sehun understood that. There are some parts of him who want to feel nothing. The pain of being shot on the shoulder, tortured for answers, and losing his comrades who fought alongside with him is too much. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what he was doing when he agreed to join the fight against the Red Force. He thought he had braced himself but Sehun was never prepared for it. Up to this point, the younger still feels fear when he has to take a life and that fear makes his hands tremble at the thought of killing Käi. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his airway had been cut off. He choked, clutching onto Käi’s wrist so that he would let him go. He fell on his back. Käi is hovering above him, covering the sun shining down on him. Sehun tries to look at Käi’s eyes. Maybe the eyes are the window of the soul after all. The younger can see the conflict in his eyes. Käi is in a battle with himself as the hand around his neck loosened up a little bit. Sehun swore he felt it trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun steeled himself, clenching his hand reassuringly against the other’s wrist. “I’m not going to fight you.” Sehun’s resolution seemed to waver Käi’s as his eyes widened in disbelief. “I don’t want to hurt you because I care about you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Then Käi was off of him. Sehun rose up to his elbows, coughing as he looked left and right to the place that he had grown familiar with. Käi has managed to teleport him to the ruined apartment area where they’ve been living for the past couple of weeks, leaving Kai in the oasis. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bury you! I’ll bury you down within the ruins, underneath the sand!” He turned his head to face the clone behind him. His chest is heaving heavily, a hand resting on the rubble. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun gulped down; a little voice in his mind told him that maybe he was wrong about Käi. Käi’s brows are furrowed and it seems like he was losing his composure. Sehun feels like he’s convincing a badly wounded animal. He knows deep down that Käi isn’t the monster people try to make him be. He’s just confused and devoid of love, which Sehun wants to give to him. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, Sehun has to prove his resolution to Käi. He’s not going to be budged by his threats. He’s going to show Käi that there’s someone who believes that he has some goodness within him even if he himself denies it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it,” Sehun said, clenching his hands together, challenging the clone. “If you think that it is the right thing to do then do it. I’ll face it head on.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a shift in Käi’s expression, shoulders slouching down before it goes stiff again as he looks down at Sehun, eyes hidden by his bangs before he looked up to Sehun’s eyes, devoid of any emotion. “Goodbye, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>The building vanished, the light of the sun was covered by the rubble that was teleported a few feet above him. It’s falling down on Sehun and it’s a sure death for the younger. Sehun swallowed, looking at the impending doom before he looked back at Käi, a small smile on his face before he closed his eyes, bracing for impact. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sehun wakes up to find the moon illuminating above him. He blinked once and then twice. His body felt groggy as he started to recollect what had happened. He started to move his fingers slowly, then his arms and legs while bracing for pain to jolt down to his body but they never came.</p><p> </p><p>The younger blinked again. Is he dead? </p><p> </p><p>He raised his arms up, looking at his hands as moonlight seeped through the gaps between his fingers. “You’re awake,” a familiar voice called out and Sehun jolted, sitting up too fast. He saw Kai smiling softly at him from a few feet away. Shadows were dancing on his back from the flickering flame. </p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a chuckle when he saw how wide Sehun’s eyes were screaming in confusion. Kai got up and walked towards Sehun, placing a hand on his hair and ruffling it softly before sitting right beside him. “You had me worried there, Sehun,” he lightly scolded him, “but I’m glad you’re safe.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Käi?” Sehun asks immediately and Kai nodded to his back. He turned his head to the innermost corner of the building - he just realized that he’s in the ruined building again - to find a mop of green hair. Käi had his knees folded against his chest, arms wrapped above them as his eyes focused on the sand beneath his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Relief washed over his chest immediately and Sehun sighed. Kai chuckled, ruffling his hair once more before handing him a coconut. “Drink up,” he said, standing up and stretching his limbs. “I’ll be back with more coconut. In the meantime, keep an eye on each other.” He smiled softly and with that, Kai vanished, teleporting somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at the coconut in his hand, Sehun knows that Kai tried to give them both some time for themselves. He’s glad that Kai wasn’t hurt but he must have been worried sick about Sehun when he was teleported away by Käi. Sehun made a mental note to thank the elder before turning his attention to his clone. </p><p> </p><p>He put the coconut on the ground. He, then, approached the clone and crouched right in front of him. Käi barely reacted at all. Sehun tilted his head, eyes looking at his green hair then to their feet, nudging him to get any reaction from the other. Käi moved his feet away from him but that didn't stop Sehun from nudging and stepping on his foot lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Käi,” he called out but Käi did not respond. He didn’t stop nudging the other’s feet and he knew that he was getting pretty annoyed by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Käi.”</p><p> </p><p>Another nudge.</p><p> </p><p>“Käi.”</p><p> </p><p>Then another.</p><p> </p><p>“Käi.”</p><p> </p><p>And another.</p><p> </p><p>“X-Ka--”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?! Stop doing that!” Käi whined like a child, pushing Sehun away by his knee. The younger giggled, noticing the wet lines on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?” Sehun asked, leaning in closer while Käi backed away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crying,” he denied.</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Sehun pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled, wiping away the stray tears from Käi’s cheek with his thumb. The clone flinched while looking at him nervously. Sehun’s touch on his skin was too gentle. A soft smile etched on his lips. “You’re not mad at me?” Käi muttered out softly. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun hummed in response, moving to sit beside Käi and leaned his head back on the concrete. “Why would I be?” he asked back and glanced at Käi who was fidgeting nervously. Sehun couldn’t help thinking that it was cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I tried to kill you…” he admitted, sniffing softly,“...and Kai too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was so sure that I was going to die. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind. I saved you at the last minute but you passed out and I didn’t know what to do.” Käi trailed his eyes up to look at Sehun, whose face was filled with curiosity, before looking away again. “Well, I went back to Kai, not sure what to do and then these… tears… just came out.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Sehun guessed that it was Kai who told him about tears and crying. “I didn’t know what to do. I felt so helpless seeing you like that. It felt like something just crushed me into pieces and I felt so… afraid. I fear death and the day the Red Force will dispose of me but this was a different type of fear.” </p><p> </p><p>“A different type?” Sehun asked, tilting his head as Käi’s eyes started to water again while looking at him. It hurt Sehun to see him crying so he wrapped his arm around the other male’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him as he wrapped his other arm around his hip, feeling the warm skin against his. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid of losing you,” Käi confessed, tears falling from his mismatched eyes. Sehun gulped down, wiping his tears away as Käi continued to cry. Sehun was there holding him close against him and running his fingers on his green hair as the clone leaned over and rested his head below Sehun’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to lose you too,” Sehun muttered softly, only for Käi to hear even if there was no one else in the desert. </p><p> </p><p>Käi looked up too fast and hit Sehun’s chin with his head in the process. “I’m sorry,” the clone immediately apologized, trying to soothe the younger’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just laughed. “It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt at all,” he said even if his chin feels a little bit of throbbing right now, as if he got hit by a stone. Käi tilted his head as Sehun pulled him closer to him. “When I said I didn’t want to fight you, I really meant it. Seeing you earlier made me sad and made me realize that I want to stay with you. I know it’s selfish. I don’t want to fight you. I want to bring you back with me despite knowing my members will disagree… but I don’t want to be separated from you.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s the younger’s turn to feel a little bit shy, looking at Käi’s face who was looking at him with his eyes full of confusion. ”Selfish?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s when you want something for your own benefit despite the circumstances or other’s consideration,” Sehun explained. “I want to be with you despite us being enemies. I don’t want to turn my back from my members either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Käi nodded slowly, a gentle smile forming on his lips and Sehun’s heart fluttered. “I guess… I’m selfish too… for wanting to be with you...and not wanting to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s eyes widened at the realization. “Then… do you… want to? I mean, do you want to come with me? You’re going to have to face your members one day though. Are you okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“They--we despise each other. I wouldn’t mind fighting them for your sake,” Käi said with determination and Sehun felt relieved. He couldn’t help but smile so wide his eyes turned into crescents. </p><p> </p><p>“Then -” Sehun held his hand up to Käi, smiling “ - let’s work together, Käi.”</p><p> </p><p>Käi smiled back at him and Sehun couldn’t help but smile wider as he took his hand. “I’ll be in your care, Sehun.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Kai grumbled in protest, eyes darting to his clone. They both literally have the same look on their face, a frown and a sharp glare, that the younger hoped that they will not fight for real. Sehun feels like he’s watching twins fighting over a toy with both of them refusing to give up.  </p><p> </p><p>In this case, the toy is Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>He just chuckled at both of their antics, with Käi wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck from behind while Kai is a few feet away, hands on his hips glaring at him. He knows that Kai is still wary of Käi, but he’s glad that he (begrudgingly) agreed to take Käi with them and make him an ally. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kai decided to just give up and ignore the other’s glare. “We’re going to teleport back to the base now. Come on Sehun.” he extended his hand towards Sehun and the younger took it. </p><p> </p><p>“I can teleport too,” Käi protests while Sehun pulls the clone’s hands away from his neck and slides his hand onto the clone’s. </p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t know the coordinates to where our base is and I do,” Kai hummed, a little smugly as he has the advantage against him. </p><p> </p><p>“I teleport better and have a better sense of direction than you. Tell me the coordinates and I’ll teleport you two right to your base.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m doing the teleportation here. You’re just a stowaway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the stowaway here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just go now?” Sehun wailed, breaking the tension between the two Kais who started to grip his hands too tight. Both Kais turned away in sync and Sehun found it funny yet amazing. He wanted to point it out but then that will probably lead to another argument when all Sehun wanted is to finally take a bath and sleep in his soft bed, maybe change his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckled as they teleported back into the base in three leaps. With both Kais arguing in between them. </p><p> </p><p>“See? The distance is too short, let me teleport instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, broccoli.” </p><p> </p><p>“You shut up, pea sized brain.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait--what did you say?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Please concentrate, we're falling!” Sehun screamed while collecting the wind to slow down their fall before Kai teleported them again. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun was glad to make it back in one piece. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar building of their base. It feels like it’s been a long time since he was here. The guards were quick to surround them, pointing their guns at their new, unexpected guest. Käi glanced at Sehun in worry.</p><p> </p><p>The younger squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling at him. “It’s okay, don’t worry,” he whispered to the clone. Käi smiled softly, trusting Sehun’s words and squeezed his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Sehun thought as he saw Kai had already told them to lower down their weapons. Chanyeol’s bright pink hair emerged from the door, looking a little bit worn out but relieved when he saw Sehun before his expression hardened when he saw Käi. </p><p> </p><p>The younger is going to explain everything to his members, convince them to see Käi the way he does now. It’s going to be a long process but Sehun isn’t going to give up on Käi easily. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Käi again, finding comfort in his presence, and Sehun just felt some kind of reassurance when their eyes locked together. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope I did this prompt justice<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>